A radar device using a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) system is known as an in-vehicle radar device (for example, Patent Document 1). According to this type of radar device, the speed, the distance, and the azimuth angle of a target can be measured. In recent years, a MIMO radar that uses multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology has drawn attention. According to the MIMO radar, the number of antennas can be virtually increased. Thus, what can be expected is improved resolution of an azimuth angle that is one basic capability of a radar device.
In the MIMO radar, signals respectively transmitted from a plurality of transmitting antennas on the transmission side are required to be distinguished on the reception side. A time separation system is known as one of signal distinction systems. According to the time separation system, signals are sequentially transmitted from the plurality of transmitting antennas on the transmission side by shifting time. On the reception side, signals corresponding to the transmitting antennas can be distinguished from the difference in time when reflective waves of the signals transmitted from each transmitting antenna are received.